How The Oliver Family Rolls
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: Another one shot for Worldwide Day Of Bade...Beck and Jade with their two kids...involves, the Tickle Buddy Twins, The Scissoring, explanations of early Bade, and ice cream sundaes...


**Life After HA**

**A/N: Here's my second one shot of the day! This idea was brought up by **_**Crazywoobie! **_**I know you suggested 10 years, but I really wanted them to have a older son in his teens, so it's 16 years, and he's 15 years old. So, this is just a one shot of Bade 16 years from now. They have a 7 year old daughter named Lili, she looks a lot like Jade did before she dyed her hair, but she has brown eyes like Beck. And a son named Coel, who looked almost like Beck did in his teen years…although Beck doesn't really look different.**

**July 16, 2022**

"Daddy!" Lilli exclaimed as her Beck walked through the door.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted as he picked her up. "Where's mommy?"

"She's making dinner," Lilli replied.

"How about we sneak up on her and scare her," he whispered.

"Ok," she replied as she nodded.

Beck set her down and they started slowly going into the kitchen. Jade was mixing something facing away from them.

She sighed, "It's not gonna work you two," she muttered without turning around.

"Aw, how did you know we were sneaking up behind you?" Beck asked.

"It's called, I have eyes on the back of my head," she replied as she turned around.

"Ooh, creepy," Beck teased.

She chuckled and pecked him on the lips, "How was your audition?" She questioned.

"I think it went pretty well, I still got it," he said egotistically.

"Riiiight. Lilli, help daddy set the table," Jade instructed.

"Ok!" She exclaimed as she started helping Beck set the table.

"Where's Coel?" Beck inquired.

"He went home with Damien," she replied. Damien was Andre's son by the way.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"So he wouldn't have to come home," she shrugged.

"Report cards come today?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'. "I told him to be home by 6," she added.

"That's 19 minutes ago," Beck pointed out as he looked at the clock.

"I know, I can count!" Jade replied a bit offended that he thought she didn't know.

"I know you can count, but…"

"Well, you didn't have to point out something I already know!" She exclaimed.

"Please don't fight," Lilli whimpered.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby," Jade apologized as she ran her fingers through Lilli's hair.

"I'll go and get him," Beck nodded.

"But dinner's almost ready," Jade pointed out.

"I'll be right back," he noted as he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"Mommy, why do you and daddy argue a lot?" She asked.

Jade sighed and sat down, and Lilli sat next to her.

"I don't know, I guess we've always argued a lot," she shrugged.

"Then why did you guys get married if you fight a lot?" She questioned so innocently.

"Because we love eachother," she replied.

"So, even if you argue with someone all the time, you can still love them?" She comprehended.

"Right, just like when Coel argues with us, we still love him," Jade explained.

"Why does Coel argue, and disobey you momma?" She questioned.

Jade sighed, "Well, Coel took after me, that's why. I used to be just like him when I was a teenager," she explained.

"Really?" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Really," she replied.

"Was Daddy like that too?" She questioned.

"No, your dad was actually really sweet, and nice, and very accepting," she continued.

"Was Auntie Cat always crazy and loud?" She questioned.

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"Can we play hide and seek while we wait for daddy to get back?" She asked.

"Alright, you hide, and I'll seek," Jade said cheerfully. Jade covered her eyes and started counting. Lilli giggled and went off to go hide.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…ready or not, here I come," Jade announced as she uncovered her eyes.

"Oh Lilli, where are you?" She asked as she started roaming around the house carefully.

She smirked when she saw her hiding behind a plant, but she pretended not to see her.

"Hmm, Lilli is such a good hider," Jade noted.

Lilli giggled and tried sneaking out from behind the plants.

Jade gasped in mock surprise. "There she is! Now she's gonna get a visit from the Tickle Buddy Twins!" Jade announced as she held up two fingers on both hands.

Lilli screamed in joy and started running away.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Jade exclaimed as she chased after her.

"Oh no!" Lilli giggled. Soon Jade caught her and started tickling her. They rolled on the floor laughing hysterically.

As they laid on the floor giggling, the door opened and Beck walked in with Coel.

"Coel, I need to talk to you," Jade stated in a serious tone as she got up and helped Lilli up.

Coel rolled his eyes, "Oh, I can't wait," he muttered sarcastically.

"Beck, serve dinner, and we'll be down in a couple minutes," Jade instructed as she started up the stairs behind Coel.

"Come on Lilli," Beck urged.

"Will mommy be ok?" Lilli asked as she followed Beck to the kitchen.

"The real question is will _Coel _be ok," he corrected.

**Upstairs…**

"Coel…why did you get an F in improv?" Jade questioned as they walked into his room.

"Cuz I didn't show up," he replied in a 'duh' tone as he laid on his bed.

"And why not?" Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want to go to Hollywood Arts," he shrugged.

"It's all you talked about last summer, because you loved it so much last year," she reminded him.

"Well, people change," he replied boredly.

"Seriously, what's going on?" She questioned.

"Mom! I don't want to be a stupid actor like you and dad!" He shouted.

"Ok, acting isn't stupid, and if you don't want to go into acting, then what _do _you wanna do?" She shouted back.

"I don't know, anything besides acting!" He shouted.

"You like writing, why don't you be a playwright?" She suggested.

"No, because that's what you were in high school, and I don't want to be like you or dad, I want to be different!" He shouted.

Jade sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "Look, I was exactly like you when I was your age," she informed him.

He laughed without humor. "You? Yeah right. You're all nice, and motherly, you were nothing like me," he shook his head.

"Guess what?" She quizzed.

He scoffed, "What?"

"I was the biggest bitch at Hollywood Arts when I went there," she informed him.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Even ask your dad," she said with a smirk.

"Is that why some of the teachers hate me?" He questioned.

"Possibly. Ask anyone of the teachers about Jade West, and you'll hear about how I was, although I don't think any of my old teachers even teach there anymore," she continued.

"Did you have Sikowitz?" He asked.

"He was my favorite teacher," she said matter-of-factly.

Coel nodded.

"Come on, let's go eat," she urged as she motioned to the door.

Coel sighed, "Alright," he muttered as they went downstairs.

…

It was a while later after dinner, and they were all sitting on the couch watching The Scissoring.

Coel kept wincing at every mildly scary thing. Lilli and Jade were both laughing at it, and Beck had seen it so many times it didn't bother him.

Coel screamed when someone jumped up out of nowhere and stabbed a girl.

He looked over at everyone else. "This doesn't scare you guys?" He questioned.

"Well, your mom has only made me watch it about 800 times in the passed 16 years," Beck noted.

"Can we make sundaes?" Lilli asked out of nowhere.

"A sundae sounds good," Coel noted trying to get out of watching the rest of this.

"Aww, it's just getting good," Jade complained.

"We'll watch it after they go to bed, k babe?" Beck suggested.

"You guys still call eachother babe?" Coel asked as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, why?" Beck asked.

"You guys are old," he retorted.

"Excuse me! We're 32 years old," Jade exclaimed.

Coel started laughing as he got off of the couch.

Jade's jaw dropped, "That's not old," she exclaimed.

"Whatever you say mom," he shrugged.

Lilli ran in front of Coel, and Jade looked towards Beck. "That's not old!" She exclaimed again.

Beck chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Jade shook her head and started getting out stuff to make ice cream sundaes.

They got out, hot fudge, caramel, bananas, sprinkles, marshmallows, whipped cream (in a can), marshmallows, Oreos, peanuts, peanut butter, strawberries and chocolate syrup.

Beck got out the ice cream, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry.

They all got their ice cream flavor, and then they started putting on the toppings.

Jade grabbed the whipped cream and put her finger over her mouth towards Coel and Lilli as she walked up behind Beck.

"Hey Beck," she cooed.

Beck turned around, "Yeah?" He asked casually.

Before he could say anything else, she sprayed him in the face with whipped cream.

Lilli gasped and started laughing. Lilli grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted Coel with it.

"Hey!" He shouted. He grabbed some peanut butter and smeared it on his little sister's face. She started laughing hysterically as she threw some peanuts at him.

Beck took the whipped cream from Jade and sprayed her with it. She gasped and started throwing strawberries at him. Soon, they were in the middle of an all out food fight.

Jade poured all of the sprinkles down Beck's pants. Lilli squished a banana in Coel's face. Coel put a bunch of hot fudge in Beck's hair. They launched food at eachother insanely, laughing the whole time.

And that's how the Oliver family rolled.

**A/N: Short I know, but I'm not used to writing it with them having kids. How did I do? Reviews are love!**


End file.
